DE-OS 21 14 465 describes a device that uniformly distributes plasticized plastics from an extruder to a plurality of blow or injection heads. The device includes a distributor block where parallel channels are arranged in one plane. A first channel is connected to two channels that extend parallel to the first channel. The two channels each feed two further parallel channels each of which have two exits. The first channel is centrally fed. In the case of the example mentioned, it is possible to supply eight blow or injection heads arranged side by side in one plane. The difficulty in this embodiment is that it is complicated to clean the distributing device during system stoppage time. It is also complicated to produce the block because the channels are manufactured in the form of bores that have to be closed by plugs. The embodiment only takes into account blow or injection heads positioned in one plane.